


Thy Bosom

by anysin



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Mutual Non-Con, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Beth and Summer are under the influence of a sex pollen. Beth/Summer mutual non-con, drabble.





	Thy Bosom

Before, Summer has never even contemplated Beth's breasts, but now she can't take her eyes off them. She watches them bounce when Beth rips her shirt off and tosses the remnants to the floor, then reaches behind her back to unhook her bra.

"Like what you see?" Beth's voice is husky, like it always is when she's drunk, and she is drunk now too, isn't she? Summer wishes she was happily hazy in the same way. "You really liked these when you were little, Summer."

_That_ is almost gross enough to make the heat in Summer's belly fade a bit. "Gross," she says out loud, too, so she'll remember afterwards, that this is actually all horrible.

"Yeah," Beth agrees, her bra cups popping off as the bra becomes loose. She throws it down on the floor as well, looms over Summer's pliant figure. "Gross." Beth leans down to kiss her and damn it, Summer is kissing back.


End file.
